The Ultimate Battle
の けだ!! おめえだけはオラが す |Rōmaji title = Chō-Kessen no Makuake da!! Omē dake wa Ora ga Taosu |Literal title = The Curtain Opens on the Super Decisive Battle!! I Am Going to Defeat You |Number = 87 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Death of Vegeta *Underwater Battle |Airdate = April 24, 1991 |English Airdate = October 6, 1999 |Previous = The End of Vegeta |Next = Clash of the Super Powers }} の けだ!! おめえだけはオラが す|Chō-Kessen no Makuake da!! Omē dake wa Ora ga Taosu|lit. "The Curtain Opens on the Super Decisive Battle!! I Am Going to Defeat You"}} is the 13th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 24, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 6, 1999. Summary Filled with rage at the deaths of Vegeta, Dende, and countless others on Namek and across the galaxy, Goku finally begins his long-awaited battle with Frieza and it seems that the two are evenly matched, with Frieza even admitting that he is the strongest Saiyan by far. King Kai, having sensed Vegeta's death from his own planet, sadly reminisces about the truth of Vegeta's tragic history, much to the surprise of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. King Kai reveals that Goku might just have a chance and that if anyone could take down the evil tyrant, it would be Goku. Goku continues to surprise Frieza with his ability to keep up with him with minimum effort. The battle starts to escalate, with parts of Namek being demolished by the Ki Blasts in the process. Elsewhere, while wandering across Namek, Bulma finds herself surrounded by curious Namekian Frogs, one of which jumps onto her head, frightening her. Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza match blow for blow, and Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin have trouble just watching them. Once it becomes obvious to Frieza that he cannot defeat Goku easily, he creates a lava crater in the planet's surface and submerges Goku in a lava tsunami. Goku protects himself with an energy shield, but Frieza surprises him and hits him into the crater where he vanishes from sight. Piccolo confronts Frieza and prepares to fight him again when Goku re-emerges, having just barely clung onto a ledge in the crater. The magma becomes unstable, erupting like a volcano, so Goku uses his energy to force it back down and covers the surface with rocks to ensure it does not come back again. Goku demands that Frieza leave Namek out of their fight, but Frieza, while agreeing, quips that Goku's compassion will be his downfall. Goku scoffs this and prepares for the second round. Major Events *Goku begins his fight with Frieza. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *In the anime, King Kai tells Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu that Frieza has killed Vegeta before Goku begins his fight with Frieza. In the manga however, he tells them later, during the early part of the fight. *In the anime, when Frieza uses his Eye Lasers against Goku, he is shown to fire wildly, missing Goku while he is shrouded in smoke. From this, Goku determines that Frieza can't detect Chi like he can. In the manga, this did not happen however Goku still correctly assumed that Frieza can't detect Chi. *Bulma being surrounded by Namekian Frogs is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza cracking the ground to reveal a pool of lava which Goku almost falls into, causing Piccolo to go over and check if he's still alive, is exclusive to the anime. **As is a subsequent scene where Goku uses an energy blast to force the erupting lava back down where the sea puts the lava out. Trivia *As Krillin is flying away at Piccolo's orders, he turns around to tell Gohan to come with him. At this point, he is wearing his Turtle School uniform, rather than his Saiyan armor. Surprisingly, this was not corrected in Dragon Ball Kai, although Kai had corrected numerous larger animation errors. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 87 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 87 (BDZ) pt-br:Começa a batalha final fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 087 pl:Dragon Ball Z 087 Początek decydującej walki!! Po prostu cię pokonam Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z